Transfixed
by Starfire-Universe
Summary: Richard stumbled back, almost tripping over nothing, “Kori?”“I am referred to Korina now and I haven’t been called that in years…” Kori grew a devilish smile, “but took it you long enough…Robin.”


**A/N—(Hi, guys! My newest creation! Hope you enjoy! R&R!) **

**Transfixed**

**Chapter One—(I Still Love You)

* * *

**

Maladroitly, Richard wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. He saw the woman's scarlet, long hair rippling in the wind on the cruiser out in the ocean they were being carried on. Miraculously, this was not in the "Date With Destiny" occurrence. He examined her silkily, miniature ivory dress and her satin heels. There was also a gold locket with a love message engraved inside the case, which the chain on it fastened around her neck. Her charismatic smile captivated most of the men, except for one.

Richard Grayson.

No, because as you may of thought mistakenly, Robin was not dancing with this enthrallingly beautiful woman. He was dancing with the opposite of her. The red—haired pretty was across the dance floor from him, enclosed by a circle of keen men desiring a dance. He was dancing with a woman who, too, had red longish hair but rather than green eyes they were blue.

The woman who were all of their dates were either fumingly envious, pretending to be ignorant of this by selecting another man to dance with, or left. One of those women in particular had identical features to her, and outshined in terms of beauty by this mysterious woman.

* * *

The woman strolled leisurely towards him, and he looked hopeful, but she raised her nose high and mighty in the air. Her heels clicked and clacked against the promenade on the fifth—level on the cruise. She grabbed a plastic cup and poured herself some punch, before she was bumped into rudely on what rather intentionally. It was the same woman who had similar design in comparison to her's, with defiant crossed arms.

"I think it is customary when you collide into someone you apologize." The woman's voice was an authentic foreign accent. "Or correct me if I am mistaken, because most American citizens are accustomed with this common courtesy, _Lavender_."

"You're more stuck up than the last time I saw you, _Anders,_" 'Lavender' said nasally. "Still sticking with the red, I see."

"It is actually pronounced Korina, Korina Anders." 'Korina' remarked with resentment to Lavender's indication of her natural hair color. "Most people know the difference between first and last name."

"Some things never change, hmm, Anders? Like you and your superior attitude, personality…" Lavender casually affronted. From half way across the cruise, Richard cautioned a signal of, 'stop', and Lavender obidiantly nodded.

Korina detected this note of conformity, and gave a knowing smirk. A tall, dark—haired man, who's description fit between the age of eighteen through twenty—one, with black shades and a matching black tuxedo sitting alone at a table was the one Lavender was wordlessly communicating with. The handsomely suave look immediately fascinated Korina. But the key word with Korina was: alone. He was alone, but he had a girlfriend? Oh, no, this simply wasn't right…to Korina.

"A companion of yours, is he, Lavender?" Korina questioned, surprisingly, not sneeringly, and Lavender deciphered that. There was a captivated entrance upon Korina, because for the first time, she realized his presence. "Or perhaps…he is more to you than that?"

Lavender's face flushed pink, and instinctively Korina grasped the concept that the answer was no, but her anticipations were yes, or more simply, she had a crush on him. "Wh—Why you care?" But the stammer was nervous fear of shrewdness that she knew what Kori had in store. And Korina acknowledged that.

You see, in high school, Korina and Lavender were rivals. Over everything. Lavender Banks had scarlet longish hair, most of her attire was purple as well as Kori's, and the only perceptive dissimilarity between the two competitive females was eye color. Lavender's being a baby blue color and Korina's emerald—jade green. Lavender usually and unfortunately won over the guys of the majority of the time they competed. Jocks, cool guys, and populars…you name it.

Now seeing Korina two years later after their senior graduation was reluctantly acknowledgeable that Korina was more of a good—looker, wasn't she, being hunted down by males endeavoring to dance with her just once.

* * *

Korina sauntered over to the unsuspecting Richard and played it out 'innocent' before she attacked. "Excuse me, do you know where the compartment for the cuisine is?"

Richard's color went from normal to red hot. "Uhh…yeah…second—level on the right, you can't m—m—m…is…"

"**_Miss_** it?" Korina inquired.

"Yeah." Richard relaxed.

"And what are you addressed by?"

"Richard Grayson," Richard replied.

"Well, Richard, you would not mind detouring me there, would you?" Korina requested politely. This time, her seductive voice had been obliterated. It was innocent.

"I guess so, but it isn't really that far away…" Richard's voice trailed off when he realized the redheaded vixen had already started her moseying again. His face burned hotly, resisting the temptation to occupy himself with her fast—moving, round, slender, seductive, attractive, arousing…his mouth began to water as he prevented himself by mentally slapping himself before he studied below the waistline of this woman.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Richard presented the restaurant on the all—night cruise.

"Oh, and I thank you for it," Korina said graciously.

"Er…no need for thanking me. It was mandatory." Richard modestly stated. "And, your name?"

"Korina. Korina Anders." Korina answered.

Richard stumbled back, almost tripping over nothing, "Kori?"

"I am referred to Korina by now and I haven't been called that in years…" Kori grew a devilish smile, "but took it long along…Robin."

"I thought you went back to Switzerland!" Robin said, almost accusingly.

"No, and it is pronounced Tameran, for your information, Richard!" Kori snapped. "What is with the disappointed sound in your voice?"

"Never mind that, how come you pretended back there you hadn't known me!" Richard demanded.

"You answer first!" Kori insisted.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore!" Richard growled, reminscinently adding, "Remember? When you were kissing Xavier at the senior graduation dance, and he asked what you thought about me?"

"He asked what I thought about Richard, yes, but it was Richard Davis he was referring to! And what gives you the right to eavesdrop?" Kori defiantly questioned.

"Me? I wasn't, but I overheard voices when I went outside to find the bathroom with Lavender and—"

Kori scoffed.

"So you were heading to the bathroom with Lavender?" Kori asked disgustedly. "Figures."

"I suppose you're wondering which bathroom we were going to?" Richard grinned, at a thunderous Kori. "Kidding, kidding! I was waiting outside for her!"

"Oh," Kori blushed faintly reddish—pink, and being a redhead, it only exposed her inflame. "But…it was all a misunderstanding?"

Richard snorted, muttering, "Your fault, anyway."

Kori glared. "You would held accountable for this, Richard Grayson, seeing as you jumped to conclusions!"

"But why were you kissing Xavier, huh?" Richard commanded.

"He was my boyfriend, wasn't he?" But when she saw his distraught expression, she eased. "Well…I supposed he wasn't what I thought he was…and you, with Lavender?"

"Same," he said tediously.

"I still love you!" They both said simultaneously, and before Richard or her bothered to ask, they were passionately kissing as if glued together.

* * *

**A/N—(Not a one-shot, I'll update after Christmas, I two days or so…)**

_**The Pen Of Starfire—Universe :Out:**_


End file.
